Dear Diary
by AnimagisInTraining
Summary: The Diary falls into Ginny's hands again, this might be a one shot if its not that good, so review? DG obviousley


A/N: well, I was sitting on my bedroom floor listening to my old P!NK CD when this

song came on and suddenly gave birth to this fic. It was very inconvenient timing as

I had to get up and walk to the computer and turn it on and... well after all that,

please review... Even though im not very confident bout this.

Disclaimer: All HP Characters belong entirely to JK Rowling, the song 'Dear Diary'

was written by P!NK and L. Perry, therefore it belongs to them and not me, (damn)

Hope u enjoy. P.S. sorry about the weird spacing, I'll fix it!

Dear Diary...

_Dear dear diary I want to tell my secrets, _

_Cos you're the only one, that I know will keep them_

_Dear dear diary I want to tell my secrets_

_I know you'll keep them, so this is what I've done_.

Ginny's hand trembled as she wrote, a wave of understanding and hope seemed to

emanate from this diary, it urged her to write, to tell her deepest secrets. Not

just about Harry and her love for him anymore. For that was over long ago, but also

of her life, of the experiences she kept hidden from the world, hidden, even from

herself?

_I've been a bad bad girl, for so long _

_I don't know how to change, what went wrong_

_Daddy's little girl, but he went away_

_What did he teach me? That love leaves_

A tear falls down her pale cheek and disappears into the page with the ink, her

words are lost, hidden, her words and her woes. He made her feel special; he made

her feel powerful, like she didn't need Harry or Ron, or her parents. Like she

didn't have to change to meet their standards, that she could just be Ginny and

there was nothing wrong with that.

_I've been down every road, you could go _

_I've made some bad bad choices as you know,_

_It seems I've got this whole world cradled in my hands_

_It's just like me not to understand_

He soothed her, he made her forget that she wanted to leave this place, to take away

all the power they had over her, her life.

Harry had never noticed her, not as more than a sister anyway. He had taken her hope

away from her once before, when he rescued her from the chamber, he took away the

only person who ever listened to her, ever understood her, and she had wanted him

back.

_I've got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder, _

_She's been watching over me_

_Dear dear diary I wan to tell my secrets, _

_Cos you're the only one, that I know will keep them_

_Dear dear diary I want to tell my secrets_

I've been a bad, bad girl...

It had been five years since the chamber, five years of painful regression, of

knowing that the only person to ever understand her had left her, but then...

He came back. She had been walking by the third floor girl's bathroom when she heard

it, the daunting whispers from within. A place she knew all too well, a place that

once held him. Unable to resist she followed the voices, they were whispering, all

different voices but all saying the same thing.

"Come back Ginny, we need you, I love you Ginny, come back"

She didn't know how she had done it, but the chamber opened once more. It had long

since been sealed but a force much greater than magic guided her; she was guided by

love, an emotion that any magic would kneel before in awe.

It was now that she saw it. It was eerily familiar in a sinful way, she knew that if

her brother or Harry found it that it would immediately be destroyed, and that it

was wrong of her to take it. But something had been stolen from her; at that time

Ginny didn't care who was hurt, as long as she had him back.

She caressed the new, black leather cover in her slender fingers, reminiscing its

power, its strength. Her eyes drawn to the colossal statue before her, looked into

it's cold stone eyes and ran, not from fear of Slytherin himself, but that the diary

would once again be taken from her.

And so she began to write, like an addict, writing her soul into it, cleaving every

ounce of what good was left.

She knew it would come, it had almost happened once before, she felt her life

slipping away, not to a place of good or purity but to nothingness, she tried to

escape the hands that were pulling her, she had dug her own grave, she hadn't been

able to resist him...again.

It was now that Harry had come, saved her, and killed her all at the same time. But

he didn't come, she knew he wouldn't, but someone did. Her eyes fluttered open, she

couldn't see the diary on the floor of the girls bathroom, there was glass all over

the floor and blood, blood that seeped from her own hands. She had smashed it, seen

her face and not liked what she saw. There was no basilisk, no Fawkes, no Harry, but

there was someone.

She would have been completely oblivious to his presence had he not shifted, Ginny

noticed her appearance, her knees were drawn up to her chest, she was covered in

glass and was bleeding everywhere, tears blurred her eyes and left marks on her

cheeks.

Expecting nothing of what she actually saw, she pushed herself up from the floor;

she could see broken pieces of her reflection in the discarded shards of mirror

around her. He held the diary in his hands, his cold pale hands wrapped tightly

around its black leather cover. She knew he knew what it was, and what had happened

to her. After all it was his father who had given it to her in the first place,

expecting him to lunge at her or finish the job that Riddle had started, she

flinched when he reached toward her shoulder. She looked to where he had been

reaching and saw that her robe was falling down her arm, he reached to her again and

lifted it back in place. He kept his hardened expression but kept her eyes locked

onto his. She forgot about the diary, she had a new addiction, and it was Draco

Malfoy.

A/N, well, what do you think? It was midnight when I wrote this so I might not be

all that good. But you have to give me some credit, originally it ended with them

kissing, but seriously, they hadn't even spoken and suddenly they're kissing??? How

dumb am I, I'm not a good enough writer to make that work. Review???


End file.
